


Forever Your Girl

by cassiopeiasara



Series: She's Got A Way of Talkin' (Dialogue Prompts) [1]
Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: Dancing, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-15 19:45:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8070292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassiopeiasara/pseuds/cassiopeiasara
Summary: Holtz shows up after Patty has a bad date.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: In reposnse to an anonymous request to include the line, "You're too damn cute" in a ficlet. Not at all beta'd so all mistakes are mine. Title from a Paula Abdul song of the same name (also a lyric included in the last line). 
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own these ladies and I seek no profit.

Patty sighed as the bartender placed a fresh glass of wine on the counter.

The date was a bust but at least the location was a decent one. Patty loved  _Ray’s_ , it had been a dancehall in the 1920s and though it was now a newly minted eighties club, it had retained its beautiful chandeliers, and massive dance floor. She was impressed when her date suggested it but she could tell he didn’t know as much about the place as she did and he wasn’t too enthralled to hear her share a few interesting details. He spent the whole half hour they were together looking toward the door or checking out some of the younger women dancing behind Patty. He’d excused himself about an hour ago and Patty hadn’t seen him since. At least he’d paid for their drinks. 

She pulled out a book as she sipped her fresh drink. It was about fifteen minutes and half a glass of her wine before a flash of blonde caught her left eye.

“Hey there, good lookin’,“ Holtz leaned with her back against the bar and facing out toward the dance floor behind Patty. She was dressed in her overalls with a small messenger bag draped over her shoulder. 

Patty turned and quirked an eyebrow at her new companion. "Holtzy?” She was sure this wasn’t Holtz’s part of town but then again, she couldn’t always predict what Holtz was ever up to. 

Holtz licked her lips and nodded toward Patty, “What’s a hot dame like you doin’ in a place like this all alone?”

Patty shook her head and winked. “Who says I’m alone?”

Holtz bit her lip for a moment then nodded and moved to leave, Patty stopped her as she placed her hand on Holtz’s arm. Some enjoyable company would be nice after her lackluster date. 

“I’m alone now but I was on a date earlier.”

Holtz nodded and hopped up on the stool next to Patty. She eyed the title of Patty’s book. “Wasn’t up for discussing public transportation routes of the 1890s?”

Patty crossed her eyebrows for a second before closing her book. “Nah, it just didn’t click. I feel like this shit used to be easier.”

Holtz signaled for the bartender. “What shit?”

Patty sighed. “Dating.”

Holtz rolled her eyes. “The art of courtship is a complicated road dear Patricia.”

Patty took a sip of her wine. “Word. What are you doing around here anyway?”

Holtz ordered a beer then gestured toward her bag. “Scavenging.”

“Your usual Saturday night?”

Holtz shrugged. “Didn’t have a better offer.” 

“Well, rolling around in a dumpster would have been better than the night I’ve had.”

Holtz took a sip of her beer and shook her head. “Night’s still young.”

Patty nodded slowly. “It is.”

Holtz hit a hand on the bar and asked, “So tell me about this date.”

“Ain’t too much to tell, he was an accountant, nice shoulders, nice teeth but he just…” Patty took a sip of wine and shook her heads. “Maybe I’m just getting too old for this.”

Holtz shook her head. “Nonsense.”

“Well, he wasn’t much into me, I know that. Anyway, it doesn’t really matter. I don’t know why I even try anymore.”

Holtz winked at her. “Because you’re Patty.”

Patty quirked an eyebrow. “What does that mean?”

Holtz shrugged. “You can do anything, you try everything.”

“Well, I’m not convinced that approach is workin’  for me lately.” Patty rolled her eyes at herself. “I appreciate the confidence though baby.”

Holtz peeled part of the paper off her beer. “It’s the truth.”

“It’s still real sweet of you to say.” Patty smiled both at the compliment and the new song that began to play. She started to move her shoulders in time and remembered when she and her friend Mylene used to mimic Paula Abdul in her first apartment after college. She felt a hand on her arm. 

Holtz had slipped off her barstool and bounced in that way that always reminded Patty of a loose box spring. “Let’s dance.”

Patty shrugged. She did love dancing and having fun had been the original purpose of the evening.  When they reached the dancefloor, Holtz walked backward so she was turned to Patty and grinned in that small mischievous way Patty always liked. She shimmied her shoulders and pointed her finger at Patty in a come hither gesture. Patty smiled and started to dance toward Holtz in time with the music. 

Holtz started to mouth the words and took one of Patty’s hands as she edged closer. Patty laughed and shouted, “You’re too damn cute.”

Holtz beamed and sang along to the song, “ _Just remember, I’m forever your girl._ ”


End file.
